


Harry! The Babies Are Coming!

by Dahlia12



Series: Life of The Potters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Cute James Sirius Potter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Draco is giving birth right now, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Giving Birth, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hot Mama Draco, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Life, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Love, St Mungo's Hospital, Stay-At-Home Parent Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Part 3 to the Potters series: Where Draco was two weeks early from his due date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Life of The Potters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109426
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133





	Harry! The Babies Are Coming!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_duongg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_duongg/gifts).



> To : [Lily_duongg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_duongg/pseuds/Lily_duongg) for making my day and giving me the motivation to write, it was really helpful and forever thankful for it. I am 101% your friends now so love me back. This is for you :)
> 
> Second of all, I am in no why in hell know anything about giving birth so I don't know the process work, but I did read the information on Google and I asked my Mom since she used to be a nurse
> 
> So if the information are wrong, just think that this is the world of magical where everything is right for my behalf.

Draco was entertaining Jamie by playing with him and his toys scattering on the ground when he felt the first sharp pain on his abdomen but he didn’t give a second thought about it because it will usually come and go but when the second contraction came more painful and stronger than the first, he started to freak out.

He didn’t expect his babies are going to be two weeks early from the due date and he was not ready.

He knows that any day now his babies are going to welcome themselves into the world when he first realized his early sign at labour. Looking at himself in the mirror, he notices his baby's head slowly drops to his pelvis as the day goes by. He felt uncomfortable most of the night that he usually will wake up in the middle of the night because of pain and heaviness, his increased peeing is not helping too.

He’s increased peeing makes him lose one kilogram. He sometimes took a long nap to save his energy for the later. A dull ache in his back and usually asking Harry for a message and he happily obliged.

Someday, he gets a sudden burst of energy to do something, such as cleaning the entire, organizing and preparation for the babies. He’s already folded his baby's clothes into the labor bag.

He was scared because he heard that the second pregnancy was worse than the first especially if they’re expecting twins.

“Jamie, can you please fetch mama’s wand on the table,” said Draco as he pointed his finger at his wand, Jamie ignored him because he was too focus with playing his toys so maybe he didn’t hear him so he repeated himself again, shouted as he felt another jab of pain.

When Jamie realized his mama was talking to him, he looked confused but seeing the look of pain on Draco’s face, Jamie was getting worried and ran towards the table and grabbed his wand for him.

Draco murmured his thanks as he scrunched his face in pain, holding his abdomen with his other hand, he flicked his wand and cast the Patronus charm, a dragon came bursting out of his hand, flying as it flapped its big wings around him.

“HARRY! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HOME NOW! THE BABIES ARE COMING!” and the dragon disappeared into thin air, as he waited for Harry, Jamie placed his small hand on his stomach, doing the same thing he saw his Papa do when his Mama was in pain.

He screamed when other waves of contraction hit him, he whimpered in pain because he didn't want to worry Jamie even more that his mama was in pain. He bites his bottom lips to muffle his scream. Jamie’s hand abandoned his belly and went to his shoulder, rubbing his palm on his shoulder continuously.

Few minutes later, the floo flame ignites and Harry’s legs rushed inside the house, with his Auror robe still on him to where Draco was sprawling on the floor with Jamie.

“I thought you were due in two weeks? What- what?” ask Harry with a hint of nervousness in his voice but he masks it well enough.

“ASK YOUR DEVIL’S SPAWN! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN TWO MORE WEEKS BUT THEY DECIDED TO SURPRISE THEIR MAMA EARLY,” shouted Draco, tears are leaking out of his face. Harry was running to their bedroom and snatched his labour bag that he had come to prepare to bring to St Mungo's.

Suddenly, another burst of flame of the floo and walked out his mother out of the green flames, she walked over to Jamie and reassured him that his Mama was going to be alright as she held him in her arms.

“Mother- How - did you know?” asked Draco as he stuttered with his words as he was taking a very deep breath. “Harry sends a Patronus for me to take care of Jamie while you both are going to the hospital.

The sound of Harry’s footstep indicates that he was done packing all of the essentials for the babies, he gave a quick thank to mother, carrying Draco in bridal style and disapparate both of them out of the house, leaving Jamie and mother behind.

His legs were leaking with fluid coming out of him and suddenly his water broke, now it was the time, their babies are going to come out today.

He didn't know what was happening around him as his eyes tightly shut and his ears couldn’t pick up the conversation that was going around him but he felt Harry’s soft lips kiss his temple while he was in Harry’s arms, words of reassurance from Harry is the only thing he could hear.

When he decided to open his eyes back, Harry was already laying him on the hospital’s bed in a private quarter. Harry was hovering beside him, helping him change into the hospital gown. When he was done, he tightly held his hand, Draco turned head to the side to look at Harry, “I’m scared Harry,” he confessed as he spoke quietly as possible but softly, tears leaking out of his eyes .

“I will be right here through the end, Draco. I’m not going to leave you, you know that right?,” comforting Draco although he was nervous too because he loves his husband very dearly. He hopes nothing will happen to him. Draco nodded his head to Harry reassurance.

The door to their private quarter opened and walked in a male healer, coming in to check on Draco, he bent his body down, told Draco to split his legs apart and checked on his private part, then told them that Draco was indeed in the moment of giving birth.

He doesn’t need the healer stupid confirmation to know that he was in labor but he doesn’t say anything because he was seriously in pain, his body produce a lot of sweat.

The healer told his husband that Draco was on the first stage still and it will be some time before getting into the second stage. As he was talking, two mediwitch came inside their quarter to help the healer. The healer told him that his cervix was beginning to open up, it hurts- it hurts so fucking badly.

“HARRY IT HURTS HARRY!” shouted Draco at his husband, changing his position on the bed, his legs are cramping, he felt nausea wash over him. The healer told him that his cervix was at 7 cm .

“Can we like fasten the process because I want the fucking babies out of me right this instant,” said Draco as the pain intensifies.

“I’m sorry Mr Potter but that was not possible,” and then the healer decides to explain why in the hell it was not possible to just push the babies out right now, what’s the bloody point of having magic when you have to birth normally. Can’t the babies suddenly reappear in the room and out of his pregnant belly?

Hours passed by with a lot of screaming and shouting from his side and words of assurance from Harry’s side. When it was time, his cervix was fully open, the fucking healer told him to push out the baby.

“You can do it, Draco!” encourage Harry - easy for him to say, it was not him who was the one taking up the arse, he should have just chomp his stupid huge cock while he still could.

“NEXT TIME HARRY, YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIG COCK SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME,” shouted Draco at his face, the grip of his hand on Harry’s tighten, breathing in and out from both his mouth and nose. 

To make his husband happy, Harry just nodded his head and agreed to whatever Draco said, although he for sure knew he cannot live without his cock.

“Keep pushing Mr Potter, I can see one of the baby’s head,” he follows the healer words and kept on pushing, he was tired, his brain can’t make up any word anymore because as he pushed, he can feel his opening growing bigger and bigger so the baby could come out, suddenly he heard a wailed.

It was his baby, his body finally let him relax, the healer asked Harry if he wanted to cut the cord, with a big fat ugly tear straining his face, Harry nodded his head furiously and cast a spell to cut the cord.

Although his vision was blurry, he can see his husband was holding on to his second child, he still haven’t know the gender yet because when they did their monthly check-up and the healer told him if they wanted to know the gender of their babies, they’re both shaking their head no, they wanted it to be a surprise.

Harry came up to him, running his hand through Draco’s hair and whispering their baby’s gender into his ears, he smiled when Harry told him that it was a boy who is a carbon copy of him and Jamie, but the baby’s eyes are still close.

But then, out of nowhere, his other baby who was still in his belly, moved aggressively when he couldn't feel his brother’s presence. Harry quickly handed their second son for clean up and checkup to make sure their baby was alright.

The healer told him to get ready to push again for their second baby, Draco screams and screams, tears bursting out of his eyes, his forehead are wet from sweat, Harry was beside him again and grabbed his hand, kissing his temple as he murmured word of encouragement, he helped Draco wiped the sweat on his forehead.

While he was pushing, he cursed his husband as loud as he could, one hand crushed Harry’s hand while his other hand was holding tightly to the bedsheet. He was concentrating on pushing his son out, the healer told him to slow down, giving the tissues time to stretch rather than tear.

He told the healer to shove his advice up his arsehole but he actually did listen to him although his attitude was like a bitch right now, he was in pain, the healer must understand so that’s why he didn’t say anything about it.

The healer told him that his baby’s head was already out, few more pushes then he can welcome their third child into the world. He gave all he might and pushed out their third child into the world, he sagged in relief when he heard the sound of their third child wailing.

Draco closes his eyes again, his body was already tired, he thought everything was done until the fucking healer told him to fucking push the placenta out.

“One more, dragon. I know you can do it, if you can give me three sons, you can definitely push the placenta out of you, I love you Draco, love you so much,” murmured in a low voice, he peeked his eyes open and looked at his husband and inclined.

He pushed again for the so many fucking times, and finally, it only took seven minutes to push the placenta out of him.

“You are so brave, dragon. So fucking brave and you give me three sons, dragon - three! I love you so fucking much,” giving him a long kiss on his mouth as he whispers those words as their mouths connected.

“Where are they right now? I want to see them right now” asked Draco, trying very hard to lift his tired head so he can look at his sons? So he gave birth to twin sons, he smiled at that thought.

“The Mediwitches are cleaning and checking them up right now. You should sleep dragon and I’m going to sent a Patronus to our family members telling them you have safely gave birthed, you will see our children when you wake up but right now, please rest okay, Draco?” said Harry, brushing his hair away from his face, lingering at his pink tinted cheeks, Draco bobbed his head up and down and closes his eyes again.

The healer uses a cleaning charm to clean the blood up, he loses his consciousness to the darkness five minutes later, when everything is perfect.

He woke up to a sound of his husband cooing their newborn sons, he slowly sat up on the bed. When Harry noticed his husband was awake, he put his children down on the hospital crib and walked towards him and helped him put a pillow behind his back, Draco gave him a soft thank and lean back.

“Can I see our sons, please?”, asked Draco, peeking his head up and looking towards the cribs, Harry moved towards the cribs and carried their sons in each arm. Draco held out his hand and Harry put one of the twins down to his arms, telling him that this is their first born twin, Draco pushed the blanket off his face that wrapped around his son's fragile body, he looked down at his son on his arms and gasped softly.

His eyes quickly went back up to meet his emerald eyes, “Harry- he looks just exactly like you and Jamie.”

“Maybe my Potter’s sperm is so powerful that both of our sons look like me,” he chuckled softly in the quiet room. Draco agreed to what he said until he recalled that Harry said ‘both of their sons’ and not ‘all of their sons’.

“Both? I don’t think I lose my memories whenever I give birth but I can clearly remember I gave birth to three boys,” said Draco sarcastically. “Even after you gave birth, your Malfoy’s trait never stray away from you,” laughed Harry as he sat himself down in the hospital bed, Draco scooted his body to the side, giving Harry a place to sit on the bed.

He moved his arms closer to Draco and gave him a view of his third son’s face, “Maybe you should take a look for yourself,” said Harry as he showed him their third newborn.

Draco moved his body closer to Harry with his son in his arms and gasped slowly as he saw a white blonde hair peeking out of the blanket, “Harry ,” as he looked at his son with adoration, “He has my hair.” 

The twin on Draco’s arms suddenly cry, so Draco pushed his labor gown open and groped his breast, moving slowly to his son’s tiny mouth, his fragile moved around trying to find his mama’s milk and when he found it, he quickly latched onto Draco’s nipples, draining the milk into his mouth.

He gave a tiny cry as he sucked on his nipple, both Draco and Harry were looking down on their son in their arms, Draco bent his head and gave tiny kisses on the baby’s head.

“What is his name?” asked Draco after he realized their sons still haven’t had a name, and before Harry could suggest, “Please don’t be Albus nor Severus please, they’re both manipulative and a bastard,” said Draco fiercely, he is not going to let their son name after the manipulative bastard, not on his watch. When Harry first suggested that they should name one of the twin Albus Severus, Draco had to run to the toilet to puke out the idea because it was too gross.

So, they don’t talk about it after that but deep down Draco hopes that Harry changes his mind on the name and finally he does after seeing his husband being in pain, trying to give birth to their twins.

Harry nodded his head agreeing to his statement, “I am not going to, besides the name doesn’t suit him, do you have any suggestion, dragon? '' asked Harry.

Draco was thinking about what name he should give for their son in his arms, he was thinking that he wanted to name it after Harry but changed it up a little bit when he got an idea.

“Adrian Castor,” said Draco after a long minute of silence.

Harry lifts his head up and looks at him without waiting for his reply, Draco continues, “I want to name the baby after you but not too similar, I was choosing between Adrian or Hadrian until I decided on Adrian. What do you think?”

“I think it was perfect, dragon.”

Draco looked back down at his son, suddenly two big green eyes were looking at him back, he was shocked because his son got his papa’s emerald green eyes. He called for his husband, “Harry, he got your eyes.”

With teary eyes, Harry kissed down his son’s small head and greeted him to the world, “Hello Adrian Castor Potter, I’m your papa.”

Draco watched the interaction between them with butterflies in his stomach, Harry was such a loving father that he was grateful for him coming into his life. Draco then asked him about their third son’s name and Harry decided to have his first name based on constellation instead of his second name because he looks like a Black.

“Scorpius - Scorpius Hyperion Potter,” announced Harry as he hiccuped with fat tears rolling down his face. Seconds later, Scorpius cries his eyes out, and Harry hands him to him and takes Adrian in his arms as he is breastfed from him.

“I didn’t think you knew anything about Astronomy,” looking at his husband, impressed shown on his face, his Harry rolls his eyes at him and Draco went back to look at his son.

“Hello, Scorpius. I’m your mama, “ greeted Draco as he did with Adrian minutes before, when he was in his arms. He got the information that the twins were fifteen minutes apart.

They were speaking softly to their twins when suddenly, they heard a soft knocked on the door, Harry stand up and give Scorpius to Draco and went for the door, there walked in an elegant women he looked up to since he was a child, she was holding Jamie’s hand as they walked inside the chilly room together.

Mother walked up to him and kissed his head, they greeted each other, he closed his eyes as he felt his mother’s mouth on top of his head.

Harry gave his seat to mother and instead he stood near the hospital bed, once Jamie saw Draco laying on the bed, half dead- no he was just exaggerating. Jamie ran to him and Harry helped him hop on the bed, Draco introduced his twin brothers to Jamie.

“Jamie- meet your little brothers,” said Draco as Jamie moves closer to him to take a good look at his little brothers, “This is Adrian,” said Draco as he kissed the black hair baby, “And this is Scorpius,” he do the same thing he did with Adrian, kissed him on the baby’s white hair.

“You are a big brother now, Jamie.”

Jamie crawled up to Draco’s lap, hands hesitantly moving to touch his newborn brothers, fingers lightly touching Adrian’s soft cheeks, “Hi baby!” welcoming his brother, he kissed his red cheeks and looked over to Scorpius, “Hello baby two!” and did the same to Scorpius.

“Scorpius looks exactly like you when you were born, Draco,” said mother finally after being silent for a long time, she was probably so shocked that Scorpius looks a lot like Draco it reminds her of the time when she gave birth to him.

He glanced at her and smiled softly, there’s nothing he needs to say. Mother stood up and came over to his side, without asking, Draco handed Scorpius to her, with his free arms, he shifted Adrian to his other arm, and reached out to Jamie, taking his small hand in his, moved him closer to him as he shifted himself on the bed so there’s a space for Jamie to lay down beside him.

Turning his body to the side, he lay down Adrian in the middle, Jamie coming closer and laying himself down, carefully snuggling his little brother.

“Be careful okay, Jamie. Babies are fragile,” said Draco as he stretches his arm over his two sons. 

“Okay, Mama.” his eyes never once leave his brother, Draco’s hand went to Jamie’s messy hair, caressing it fondly, “Mama loves you Jamie, all three of you,”, declared Draco to his son so he knows that although Draco gave birth to two more children, he still loves Jamie as the first day he hold him in his arms.

“Jamie loves mama too and the babies and papa.”

“Yes and papa, don’t forget about him,” chuckled Draco lightly while looking at his husband who was looking at them with adoration.

Mother left after spending too much time with them, she said she had something to do at the manor and apologize that she couldn’t spent more time with them, Draco understand and watched her leave the room before giving a goodbye kissed on all of their heads - including Harry’s, as she handed Adrian back into Harry’s arms. At the same time, Harry’s best friends - Hermione and Ron, yes they were on their first name basis when he and Harry started going out after the war, came in through the same door Mother walked out from.

“Hi Harry,” greeted Hermione from the door, walking slowly, she too was pregnant and her due date was in four more months, Ronald was beside him, guiding her to them.

“Hello, Draco and Jamie,” Draco nodded his head in greeting while Jamie greeted them with excitement because she is his favourite Aunt.

“Aunt Mione - Aunt Mione, Mama got new babies, bwothers - Jamie loves babies,” sat up and bounced in glee, can’t wait to let them see his newborn brothers.

“Jamie - what did Mama tell you just now? No jumping,” scolded Harry lightly at his son's behaviour but he let it pass since he was just an excited big brother who just met his newborn brothers.

“Sorry, Papa”

Harry introduced their new babies to his best friends while Draco just lay on the bed looking at him, grateful for having Harry in his life, when he was a kid, he never thought that he could have a family he loved very dearly from heart because father would always tells him that marriage is an obligation to the Pureblood custom but once in Eighth Year, Harry was trying to court him with the help of Hermione and Ron, he threw his so called ‘obligation’ to the window.

It’s probably why he was not on speaking terms with his Father but Mother told him that he will come around one day, it’s been seven years and he still hasn't come around from the Pureblood’s ideal.

Right now, Ronald was teasing Harry that they got three children before they got to the age of thirty years old and told Harry that he was the one who was helping him to court Draco and that he should be grateful to have a best friend like him, Harry retorted on his behalf by saying that while it only took him like nine months to confess to Draco, it took him seven years to have the balls to kiss Hermione.

Both Hermione and him looked at their significant others and rolled their eyes at their husband’s antics. 

They stay for a while until the Mediwitch told them visiting hours are almost done, they bid them goodbyes before they ask Jamie if they want to stay at their house, Jamie shakes his head, declining their offers saying that he want to say with Mama and the babies, Harry told him that the bed won’t be comfortable and Jamie didn’t even care and he was going to throw a tantrum if his papa ask him one more question.

The healer told Harry that Draco should be allowed to leave the hospital the next day when Draco was in his post exhaustion after giving birth.

Harry put the babies back in the hospital crib while Jamie crawled up to him and laid beside Draco, Harry conjured his own bed because he’s the Boy-Who-Lived and no one will have the courage to tell him otherwise.

Before they fell asleep, Harry turned his back and looked at him, Jamie in between them, Harry softly spoke to him, reaching out to Draco’s arm that was hugging Jamie.

“Thank you for giving me a family that I always wanted since I was a kid, I never thought that I could have all of this,” while he was caressing his arm, Draco had teary eyes whenever Harry showed his vulnerability.

He lifts his head, Harry does the same and they meet in between and give a chaste kiss before Jamie gets to push them apart because he’s a jealous boy who wanted his mama for himself.

“Thank you for loving me for all you might, thank you for showing me love,” said Draco through his sob, he must be looking like ugly house-elves with his drenched face.

Through the night, Harry would help him with the babies whenever they suddenly woke up and cry, Jamie would help them too when he heard his baby brother's wails, when the babies interrupts his sleep and instead of being mad at them, Jamie rubbed his eyes a couple of time and went up to them to entertain the babies in some type of way only kids understand, although it drained his energy, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this will be my last work for the month of January because starting tomorrow I will start my online classes, besides I want to write a Valentines Fic that includes ships such as Drarry, Pansmione, Blairon and Theoville.
> 
> So yeah :) btw I have a writers block right now for my [The Child of House of Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025112/chapters/63282250) so yeah again *sob*
> 
> Check out The Potters series.
> 
> Btw do you like the one of the twin's name? I've decided to name all of the children's middle name with constellation except Scorpius because he got the Black's looks so yeah and if .. IF in the future, Draco pregnant again with girl, she is not going to have a red hair, I want her to match with Scorpius since both Jamie and Adrian look a lot like Harry, except Jamie's eyes, Adrian is a carbon copy of Harry, so I want to make her looks exactly like Draco and Scorpius with Harry's eyes.


End file.
